


不完全夜间漫游轨迹

by CollapsingInwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsingInwards/pseuds/CollapsingInwards
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福端起酒杯，礼堂在他的面前。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	不完全夜间漫游轨迹

“哦不，波特。”

他喃喃，抛下理智与圆顶礼帽，想要退到礼堂的另一角，可腿脚不听使唤，他最终只是坐在了地面上——不大体面，往常他决不能接受——然后惯性地说道：“怎么了波特，一杯蛋白酒就搅浑了你的头脑？”

脸色苍白的救世主没有接话，但他显然是听到了，手指垂在酒杯旁动了动。

沉默。沉默使他烦躁，使空旷的礼堂陷于寂静，那些徘徊在上空的灰鸟皆已归林，凌晨本该空无一人，顶幕尽职尽责地显出星图，离天亮还早，夜是深黑色。

他一时想不清楚自己是要挪得更近还是更远些，低浓度的酒液基本无害，他只需要一些休息来积累起身的力气。于是他向后靠上桌沿，让自己看起来轻松点。

波特向他看过来，似乎刚刚意识到他在这，打量他的目光像在观察一头陌生的鹰头马身有翼兽，等等 ，他缓缓反应过来，这很能说明问题，大多数时候他看过来的表情都像在看一个失控的雪人，现在他喝醉了，一切都不一样，不能犯经验主义错误。

“你怎么在这里。”他终于开口了，但不是签署停战协议。他意识到他的声音也在发哑，这一点上酒精一视同仁。刚刚的问句里并没有包含他的名字，波特也许根本没有认出他来，只是问句，他醉得厉害，什么都不记得。

他张了张嘴，没想出一句解释，也没能如愿给出嘲弄，他才是被蛋白酒搅浑了大脑的人，倦怠侵占高地，空气成了湖水，一百只人鱼冲他的耳朵尖叫，场面很滑稽，他厌恶滑稽戏。

“我为什么不能？波特，别用那种语气支使我。”

他有些生气，也失去逻辑，说出口的同时抬起头去看对面的眼睛，有一团浓雾哽在他喉中，目光相接的时刻愈发混沌不堪。这是一个意外，波特先他一步占领了这个礼堂，而他将要做出选择，离开或是——他意识到离开如同逃避，在波特面前表现得形同畏惧，另一个选项刻意地被忽视了，他越过这个选择进而思考有没有针对波特的驱逐咒，他静默的时间越长空气凝固得越牢，不能这样下去，不能留在这里，他只犹豫了一刻而已，这一刻被延长了，逼迫他不得不说些什么，说些什么——

该死的，他看着那双眼睛说：“我们走吧。”

不是。不应该是这一句。他说了些什么？“我们”，这是什么？  
波特也怔住了，他没有点头或是摇头，直视他，“什么？”

好吧，他原本不确定，现在感到不耐烦，于是更笃定地说：“我们走吧。”

他放弃了酒杯，站起身，克服摇晃，很快走到了波特面前，等他迟缓地从地面脱离开来，并抛出第三个问句：“怎么去？”

他耗尽了耐心，也可能他也没有答案，总之他没有回答，只是向前迈步，波特也走过来，与他隔着几英寸的距离。

他们甚至都没有考虑目的地。夜停靠在他们肩上，视野远处的树枝都是模糊的影像，迈步慢得出奇，离开礼堂后歪歪倒倒地跋涉，草叶也是灰黑色，发出震颤的声响。前方是一片开阔的空地，总挤满了大呼小叫的人，现在它和人群都已陷入休憩，他们是唯一的声音。

波特嘟囔了一个名字，发音离经叛道，以至于梅林没有识别出这是一把属于他的扫帚的名字。他又重复了几遍，勉强能辨得出尾音落在“……飞来！”。一无所获。

最终，他放弃了，波特伸出手，对着空旷的半空喊道：“扫帚——飞来！”

不算奇迹的奇迹出现了。一块慢腾腾的木头，晃晃悠悠地从远方天边坠落。一柄扫帚落在他的手心。但却不是那把金光闪闪——惹人生厌——的火弩箭。这把扫帚的尾巴半秃，落下的动作带有一些刹车不灵的征兆，属于学校的货棚。

他看着那块疙疙瘩瘩的木头，发出一声嗤笑。  
波特回头向他道：“我们去转一圈。”  
他本可以拒绝。他应该拒绝破破烂烂的木头和讨厌的邀请，光轮九成新，他不能让这种废弃品载自己，可他都没说出口，不知为何，他也召来了一柄学校的旧扫帚。

然后他后悔了，嫌弃出于真心。波特大笑起来，骑上扫帚一踏地面，将自己送上更远的地方。

他也一跃而起，风忽地撞进他怀中，他挣脱出来，开始向下俯冲。

空气带有一点寒冷的气味，混合树木和水雾的味道，他在半空划开一个弧度，风和早些时候灌下去的酒液没有分别，它们透明，冰冷，从里到外地浸透他，让他清醒也让他发抖。

波特的扫帚总有向左偏的意图，他只好稍微斜着身子，保证不掉下去。可即使这样，他也娴熟地运用着飘转的技巧，飞得稳稳当当，偶尔俯身下去掠过一棵树，在碰上树干的前一瞬猛地拉起前端，扫帚晃悠两下，擦着侧枝升起，只带走几枚叶片。

叶片攀着他的头发，在下一个抬升的过程中向下坠落，打着转坠落到黑色的阴影里。他在空中俯视，一切都成为阴影和色块，熟悉的塔楼是深色的顶点，观象台连成一条隐蔽的线，勾勒出城堡的轮廓，连绵的山脉，广大的版图，已知的世界，只剩下他们和风角逐，世界在途径的地面沉睡不醒。

他希望自己的扫帚飞在波特前面，他也这么做了，他们并行又分开，轨迹是两条纠缠的曲线。没有人可以阻止他们，飞过那个起伏的半山成为此刻值得在乎的事情，为了对付醒目的山势他们必须是被海水追逐的潮汐，更快地追赶未知的远处。

空气充盈他的呼吸，让他感到满足。他们离开太远太远，要把一切抛在身后。

他们经过湖泊。湖水是黑色。他错误估计了波特的假动作，险些擦过水面。最后，他们在水边停下。

波特望着墨汁般的湖面，开口：“湖底有一只巨乌贼。”

愚蠢的，愚蠢的校园传说。他笑了一声，可能混合着不屑，说：“是吗？”

“我从没见过它。”  
他自言自语一般走上前去，咕哝了一句“荧光闪烁”。  
两条光路映照了一小片空间，于是得以前行，他在湖边的巨石上坐了下来，波特坐在另一块上，杖尖照出一条光径，对着漆黑一片的水面。有一会儿，什么都没有发生。

回音般的，先后轻声念道：“诺克斯。”

他们回归纯粹的黑暗。巨乌贼可能在更深处与水草缠斗，可能已随暗流离开校区，将整片湖也留给两个暂时并肩的人。但这不重要，巨乌贼存在与否并不重要，它只存在于口口相传的故事和被格林迪洛拖拽的学生的假设，可以说，它存在于相信，你相信它在那，它将在无波的水底呼吸。

他们尽力地远望，远处雾沉，城堡就是不真切的影像，距离过远时只存在于想象，如果你相信，它就在那里。

波特发出类似于叹息的声音。一阵风来，他就顺着风势靠近一段。他们挨得很近，他转过头，观察那双备受称赞的眼睛，深绿色，某种坚硬的、透明的、湿润的玻璃质地。

他想说一些感激的话语，正面的表达可以压抑负面的情感，仅凭一把老旧扫帚在夜幕里穿梭，有那么一会儿所有灰色的色调从他脑海里淡去，他几乎无忧无虑起来，前面侧方的身影无端让他联想到金色飞贼，是早期魁地奇中还没有限制的小球，在比赛中一跃而起，没有人抓住它，它就飞向自由。

他想说“一忘皆空”，咒语爆炸，席卷空地，让醒着的树枝遗忘不眠的旅人，让猫头鹰遗忘短暂离开的木头，让夜晚遗忘残留的酒精与呼吸，让盔甲、吊灯、密林、湖泊遗忘两个出逃的学生，最好让他们从头到尾地把彼此都忘掉，他记忆里的第一个画面是极近处一双墨绿色的眼睛。

他想说一个表达告别的词。他们一定会再见面，或许在明天下午，在餐桌，在选修课堂，但告别是必需品，他需要告别来提醒他有什么再也不回来。

他想说，他想说的话是被坩埚吞没的蝾螈肢，咕咕叽叽地沉入气泡里。

最后，他说：“天快亮了。”

世界上最灵验的咒语。天色果然亮了起来。


End file.
